1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include display devices, display methods, and display programs.
2. Related Art
In past car navigation devices and the like, a map shown on a display is scrolled up, down, left, or right, and a list shown on the display is scrolled in a specific direction. Operational input for thus scrolling information shown on the display includes operational input using a touch panel or a joystick, for example.
A proposed scroll control device of a screen (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H10-161628, for example) performs a control that scrolls a display screen by a vector based on a change vector of an input coordinate while coordinate input is performed by a coordinate input part using a touch panel, and scrolls the display screen when the coordinate input is stopped by a vector based on a change vector of an input coordinate just before coordinate input is stopped.